starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сенатор
250px|thumb|Сенатор [[Тариса Хайдел Гораввус.]] Сенатор ( ) — официальный представитель планеты, системы и/или сектора в Галактическом Сенате Галактической Республики, Конгрессе КНС, Имперском Сенате Галактической Империи, Сенате Новой Республики или Сенате Галактического Альянса. Они также управляли доверенными территориями в Старой и Новой Республике и Галактическом Альянсе. На закате Галактической Республики в Сенат были введены представители крупнейших межгалактический корпораций Торговой федерации. В отсутствие сенатора на заседании Сената его мог заменять конгрессменн из числа младших планетарных представителей. В Новой Республике эта должность была заменена легатом, лишённым права голоса. Появления * Сказания о джедаях: Мятеж Фридона Надда, часть 1 * Сказания о джедаях: Тёмные повелители ситхов * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 2: Битва за Корусант * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 3: Суд над Уликом Кель-Дромой * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 48: Демон, часть 2 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 3 * * * * Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan * Наследие джедаев * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Заблуждения * Ученик джедая: Единственная свидетельница * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец * Под покровом лжи * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * "Конец игры" * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Outbound Flight * Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки * Странствия джедая: Школа страха * Странствия джедая: Ложный мир * Звёздные войны. Республика: Честь и долг * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить * Boba Fett: Part I: Survival * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Атака клонов * * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game * Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино * Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны * Художник с Набу * Spy Girls * * * * * * Shatterpoint * * * Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность * Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля * * * Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени * Джедай: Йода * Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Тайны джедаев * * * Испытание джедаев * * Роман Звёздные войны: Войны клонов * The Clone Wars: Crash Course * Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Йода: Свидание с тьмой * Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили * Звёздные войны: Одержимость * * Reversal of Fortune * Лабиринт зла * * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны Месть ситхов * * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1 * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Flames of Rebellion * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * The Last One Standing * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть * * * Хан Соло и все ловушки рая * Роман Сила необузданная * Domain of Evil * * Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет * Звёздные войны. Империя: Измена * * Интерлюдия на Даркнелле * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Scoundrel's Luck * Tatooine Manhunt * Кладбище Альдераана * * * Миссия на Лианне * * * * * * Star Wars: Rebellion * Under a Black Sun * Beyond the Rim * Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер * Звёздные войны. Восстание 11: Малые победы, часть 1 * The Kingdom of Ice! * Treachery! * Star Wars 11: Star Search! * Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble * Star Wars 20: Deathgame * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Star Wars 26: Doom Mission * Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter * Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void * Руины Дантуина * Осколок кристалла власти * * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * * * * Murder on the Executor * Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот * Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan! * Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets * Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются * Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Перемирие на Бакуре * * Star Wars 88: Figurehead * Star Wars 90: The Choice * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи * X-wing: Игра Веджа * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * X-wing: Железный кулак * Дух Татуина * Тёмное воинство * Последний приказ * ''The Last Command'' comic * Сумрачная планета * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1 * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2 * Перед бурей * Щит лжи * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение * Испытание тирана * Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева * Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * Наследие Силы: Кровные узы * Наследие Силы: Жертва * Судьба джедаев: Знамение * Судьба джедаев: Союзники }} Источники Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна» * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book) * ''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars Roleplaying Game * Руководство по «Живой Силе» * Secrets of Tatooine * Корусант и Центральные Миры * Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars * * Star Wars Gamer 10 * Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide * Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь * Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Звёздные войны. Атака клонов: Взгляд изнутри * Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion * Справочник по противникам * * * * * The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды * The Official Star Wars Fact File 129 * The Official Star Wars Fact File 130 * * Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Coruscant Limited * Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace: Illustrated Screenplay * Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay * Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * Star Wars Kids * Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike * Star Wars Official Poster Monthly * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * * * Star Wars Insider 90 * * Star Wars Trading Card Game: Revenge of the Sith * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Руководство по Войнам клонов * * Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Иллюстрированный атлас * Галактика интриг * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Battle for Naboo * Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda * * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * * Солнца фортуны * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook * LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * * Твердыни сопротивления}} Категория:Политические титулы